I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological sample measurement apparatus, and more particularly a biological sample measurement apparatus having a wireless communication function.
II. Description Of The Related Art
Various techniques for extending continuous operating time in battery-powered electronic devices have been disclosed in the past.
For example, as shown in the electronic device block diagram of FIG. 11, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-266452 discloses that when an automatic battery charge detector 101 has detected that the charge of a battery has dropped to or below a specific value, a central processing controller 102 instructs a wireless communication device 103 to move the communication mode from class 2 (high output level) to class 3 (low output level). At this point, the central processing controller 102 instructs a signal processor 104 to halt some functions. This extends the continuous operating time by cutting back on power consumption.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-266452